Reborn
by XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX
Summary: Zoey's dead. Kalona's taken over the world and now everybodys hiding thinking the Godess has abandoned them but has she really what happens when Zoey is reborn?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I ran up the stair that separated me from my goal, I saw the temple and sprinted for it, only to get hit in the back by a powerful magic.

"Zoey, Zoey, Zoey the day has finally come where I kill you" Neferet smiled

"Spirit come to me" I whispered. Spirit balled up in my hands and I shot it at her sending her flying, I got up and turned around to face Kalona.

"I'm not going to let you kill me" he said taking me by the throat. "But I'm not going to let you die either" he whispered in my ear setting me on the ground.

"Kill me or I'll kill you" I hissed. Suddenly I felt a deep pain in my back and I fell to the ground blood dripping out of my mouth. I turned around and my heart slowly broke, as Stark came toward me with his bow. I was on the ground bleeding to death the last thing I heard was Aphrodite screaming


	2. Chapter 1

"Alena get up already" My mum shouted

"Ok, Ok" I hissed getting out of bed my blonde mid back long hair all clinging together. I went to the mirror and looked at myself, I looked like a mess, I sighed grabbing my hair brush and ripping through my hair. Finally after an hour I walked down to breakfast

"What took you so long?" My mum asked

"Traffic" I mumbled and sat down

"We have to leave in 20 minutes" she hissed

"I'm sorry" I hissed back when a man appeared out of nowhere

"Alena Montgomery you have been chosen" was all he said before I fell to the ground and blacking out.

I woke up and it was glowing I groaned and stood up

"Hello" I called

"Hello my daughter" someone said "Come to me" the voice said again

"Who are you?" I asked. A women appeared and in front of me and I gasped. She was beautiful

"I'm an Nyx, I have chosen you" she smiled

"For what?" I asked

"You'll see" she smiled

I woke up with a mind splitting headache

"Ow" I moaned

"No, no, no not again" my mum said

"Mum?"

"This happened to my sister to and it torn my family apart this cant be happening"

"Mum I need to go..." I started

"No you can, what will your grandfather think?" mum asked

"Mum please"

"No, ill call you grandparents they'll know what to do" mum said going into her room and closing the door. I knew what I had to do. I went to my room got a bag and stuffed random cloths in them, I put makeup in along with my stuffed toy that I never used to leave home without. I went to the car and unlocked it.

"Alena?" my brother said from the door "What are you doing?" he asked

"I..I" and then he saw my mark

"Your marked" he gasped

"Ryan please I need your help" I begged

"Give me the keys" he said after a couple of minutes. I gave him the keys and got in the car and he got into the driver seat. Since the fallen angel had taken over people have made a place where people that have been marked can go without having to worry. We were half way there when Ryan swerved off the road

"Stay in the car" Ryan commanded. I listened and he got out but one minute he was there the next he was gone. My door flew open and I screamed, the person put their hand over my mouth

"You must be Alena" The winged man said. I froze and recalled what my great grandmother told me about the fallen angel and A-ya. He removed his hand from my mouth

"P-P-Please don't hurt me" I stuttered. Feeling a tear run down my cheek

"I'm not going to hurt you" The winged man said. And the back of his hand rubbed my cheek "Just come with me"

_Don't trust him my daughter _Nyx said to me

"I'll go with you if you let my brother go" I whispered. The winged man stood up and shouted something, I got out and saw them drop Ryan I ran over to him and helped him up

"Go home and don't try to find her" the winged man said

"Al no" Ryan said

"Ryan listen to him. Please" I begged "I love you" I cried and let him go stepping away from him. I got into the car that the winged man got into and watch Ryan stand there as we drove away.


	3. AN

**_ heyy guys  
><em>**

**_ok so sorry to disappoint but it's just an authors note and i need to say that im really sorry but  
>it might take a while for me to update because well... i lost my USB that it was on and because im such a dumb ass i didnt save it to my computer and on top of that i havent had my internet for the past couple of months so i will try and update as soon as possible.<br>_**

**_And if all of you could give me some idea that would really help me update faster_**

**_love ya all  
>Alikool2 xx<em>**


End file.
